At the airport
by marloes84
Summary: Abby decides to pick Tony up from the airport. Totally fluff and established Gabby. It's a one shot.


A/N

I sadly don´t own NCIS. I´m just playing around with them. I´m not making any profit from this. If I did own NCIS or JAG or CSI or whatever favorite TV-show of mine some things would´ve gone completely different as to what happened.

Maybe the rating is too high this is caused because in my country we use a different rating system. If you think the rating is off and you don't like it, contact me.

Established Gabby, don´t like it don´t read it.

Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames will be used for BBQ-ing

It is my first fanfic ever and English isn´t my first language. So any grammatical mistakes etc. are mine.

* * *

**At the airport**

Abby decided since she didn't have to work she would pick Tony up from the airport.

Meanwhile at the plane ride back home Tony met an interesting woman and he started using the DiNozzo charm on her. Luckily for Tony the woman didn't blow him of so they had a really nice chat on the plane. While they were talking animatedly they suddenly heard the announcement to fasten their seatbelts and put their seats in the upright position. Tony was amazed at how quick the flight passed by.

In the meantime Abby arrived at the airport with a big balloon to pick Tony up. Silently muttering incoherent bits and pieces like stupid, not allowed, mass spec, and temps in my lab she waited for Tony to arrive. She told Gibbs that morning she went to pick Tony up from the airport although he had protested that she shouldn't. When he suggested she shouldn't she turned around, shoot daggers at him with her eyes and told him that actually it was none of his business if she wanted to pick a friend up from the airport. He tried to get a word in with her but failed. So much for him being the fear inducing bastard he claimed to be. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see some people looking at her.

The plane had touched down and Tony and the woman were making their way to the baggage claim. Tony helped her with her bags and after passing customs they made their way to the arrivals area.

In the arrivals area Abby waited impatiently for Tony to come on out because she didn't feel like waiting all day.

Finally the first people came walking out into the arrivals area. Suddenly there she saw him and in a flurry she jelled Tony, you're back and had wrapped herself around his neck in a big hug. Just before that happened Tony asked the woman if she would like to go out sometime together. Just as she was about to say yes, that would be nice he was being crushed in one of Abby's hugs. '' Whoa Abs, what are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" Tony asked her meanwhile completely cringing at the thought that this scene would come over totally wrong on the hot woman walking next to him.

The woman looked at them and thought I can't believe he almost trapped me in saying yes on going to diner with him. Obviously his wife is picking him up. She was ready to walk away angry. Thank god she hadn't given him her phone number just jet.

Tony untangled himself from Abby's hug. "Well" Abby answered "I'm not allowed to work anymore because of the fact that I should be on maternity leave and I can't work with all the chemicals anymore. So Gibbs talked the director in to making me go on leave for now. After the baby is born I'm allowed back to work. All I have to do these days is sitting at home or bugging Gibbs and the rest of the team because I'm not allowed to work anymore. They all say it's too dangerous. Gibbs is so paying for this." This being said with a look on her face that could rivals Gibbs anytime." "Okay Abby I see you're point, so Gibbs is being his overprotective self with you again?" Yes he is and I'm about to murder him and not leave any forensic evidence."  
"But before we talk any further about what happened at work whilst I'm not around let me introduce you to Megan, I met her on the flight back home. Megan this is my colleague Abby. Abby this is Megan." Thank heavens Tony thought she just stayed at his side during the exchange with Abby. Probably a bit curious and eager to know if Abs was his wife.  
"Hello Megan" Abby said" I'm Abby, I'm a friend of Tony's. Since I'm on maternity leave, I decided that instead of sitting at home where I have all the time in the world, at the moment, to pick Tony up.

At this moment I really have to go to the bathroom so all be back as soon as I can." Abby started muttering to her enormous belly, can't you give mommy enough time to say hello and all that stuff to Uncle Tony before you have to push my bladder."  
While Abby waggled away, her belly too big to walk normal anymore. Tony turned his head towards Megan and asked: "I hope you're still planning on saying yes on going to diner with me?"This being said with his most charming DiNozzo smile. "Please tell me she isn't your wife, girlfriend or fiancé?" "No, she isn't she is a very good friend of mine and also my colleague." "Then yes I would like to go to dinner with you. Here's my phone number. Can you give me a call later today because my diary is in my suitcase?"

"Yep no problem. Should I walk you to your car?"  
"No, I'm taking the taxi to my house but thanks for offering."

Abby came back and they decided to walk Megan to the taxi stand and see her off.

While walking back to the car Abby asked Tony: "I believe I almost scared her off didn't I? Did she think I was you're wife or something?" "Yeah she did, luckily she accepted my explanation." "Well lucky you" Abby commented.

In the car on their way to the office. "So forced maternity leave huh, who would've thought they would get you that far." Well if Gibbs teams up with the director I usually don't stand a change. Would you believe me that Gibbs wouldn't let met pick you up because my due date is in 3 weeks, I had to walk to long distances etcetera. Well it's just Gibbs being Gibbs and it's actually one of the reasons why I love him but sometimes I'm this close to killing him because the way he acts. Well and most off the time it's because of my hormones anyway. And now a temp is working in my lab, you know my lab. The thought of needing to reorganize everything, calibrating every machine after I get back it's just too much right now to think about."

They arrived at the office and took the elevator to the bullpen. Since there were no active cases the whole team was present at their desks. When they approached the pen the team looked up to see who it is that is walking in their direction.  
"Hey Zi-vaaaa, Tony said, did you miss me?" No, I didn't." and you Mcgeek? No, I didn't either.  
And before you say anything again DiNozzo, we've had a few quiet weeks without you" Gibbs said.

"Abbs I thought I told you that he didn't need picking up because of various reasons." "But Gibbs, I'm almost bored out of my head now I'm on forced leave. It's you who put me in this condition." "Yeah well, Gibbs answered, I didn't hear you complain about it." During this exchange the rest of the team suddenly looked with great interest to their computer screens all the time listening in on the conversation between Gibbs and Abby.

"Come on Abbs, let's go for coffee. It's a slow day anyway." "Ah Gibbs, that's so nice of you to say. You know I love you, right? Yes Abbs I do." Come on the coffee isn´t getting here by itself. With these last words the couple walks toward the elevator. Gibbs supporting Abby with an arm around her back.


End file.
